


Buena Suerte Socorro

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Creepy Doll, Humor, Mean Girls References, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The fanfiction follow Socorro Rivera who go into misadventures with her amazing new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to Juanfran.

It's a lovely day outside. The birds are singing, bees are collecting nectar from the freshly bloomed flowers. There's a crisp, cooling breeze whirling about occasionally, making the leaves on the trees rustle delicately.

 

Ah, yes. A perfectly fine day to-

 

*BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BEEP!!!* *BE-

 

"AHHHHH!!!"

 

-fall out of bed and onto the floor of your bedroom face first into the carpet.

"Ow"

Huffing in frustration, you fling the covers off of your body and swing your legs over the side of your bed. Sitting up, you run a hand through your slightly tangled hair. Why did hair have to tangle as you slept?

You grabbed your headband off of the nightstand next to your bed and put them on.

Stretching, you removed yourself entirely from your bed before making it back up. Then you slipped on your house shoes and robe, opened your bedroom door, and went down the stairs.

You had just finished tying your robe's sash when you reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning Socorro" you yawned out

Socorro waves her hand at you.

After selecting your outfit, you went to the bathroom, hopped into the shower, and took care of your basic hygiene. After you were done, you toweled off, got dressed, and brushed your teeth before heading back to your room. You liked to give the bathroom time to air out before you started to dry your hair. You took really warm showers, the fogged up mirror can attest to that.

It always seemed that it took forever for your hair to dry because of how thick it was. But, finally, your hair was dried. You grabbed your purse-really it was more of a satchel- and phone, made sure your wallet and keys were in the purse, and headed back downstairs and out the door.

Socorro was already waiting in the car for you. 

"You ready for this"

Socorro nodded.

"We better get out of here before things turn really ugly," she said as she buckled herself up.

You put the pedal to the metal and the tires on her tank car squealed as the three of you headed off.

 

The traffic wasn't too bad this morning and you didn't live too far away from the plaza, you'd be there in no time.

 

You watched the scenery pass by. Butterflies glided by without a care in the world alongside the clouds.

 

Socorro, who had been watching the scenery as well, shook herself back to reality.

"Employees!"

two people who appeared to be in their late teens zipped in front of Mr. Gutierrez and stood at attention.

 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Gutierrez, sir!"

 

You couldn't really get a good look at them as they were facing away from you, but you could tell a few things. They were a boy and a girl. The girl had black hair and dark skin. She was wearing a blue crop top, had what appeared to be binding tape on her arms, black shorts, and reddish-brown boots.

 

The guy had dark brown hair and tan skin. He was also wearing a blue crop top-the required uniform perhaps?.

"We got a stack of last month's magazines to throw out..." You started to tune out Mr. Gutierrez's voice until the orders came to an end. "...in the front! Step on it, people! Let's go, go, go!"

 

The employees zipped off to carry out Mr. Gutierrez's demands and he watched their retreating forms.

"Mondays, am I right?" 

And with that, Socorro dragged you into the store.

Socorro giggled while she bounced up and down, still firmly holding your hand. 

You glanced around the store, it was pretty large. Products lined shelf after shelf.

"Aw come on it took me months to clean the botanica"

"Uh-oh"

"Is he, uh, always like that?"

 

"Like what? Full of energy and positivity?"

 

"Yes."


	2. Soy un feliz feliz Xolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socorro tried to impress a popular girl.

They had copied the flyers and Socorro hung them up around town.

"Bwella"

"It's Isabela"

Socorro giggles.

Isabela growled

"Cacobo"

"It's Jacobo"

Jacobo facepalmed.  
\-----

I was upstairs in the attic, getting ready for the party. I wore my white dress. Once i looked back at the mirror, i screamed at seeing Socorro there.

"Socorro!" I yelled

"W-what are you doing?"

"Isa"

I facepalmed

\-----

The party was just starting, and Socorro was watching from the top of the stairs. She wore an pink dress. Mr. Gutierrez danced over to her, humming. He wears a tuxedo.

\-----

Meanwhile, I went to my friend's quinceanera and make a video diary.

"Hello Socorro i'm making a video diary when i get back."

\-----

Inside, Socorro was dancing by herself. After a minute she sighed, sitting down next to a girl and a boy.

"Hello"

"I'm Gabriela and this is Carlos.

Instead, she was looking at a boy in an orange tuxedo. He had a wide smile as he danced.

"Wow, who's that?" Gabriela asked.

"Oh, that's Juan Manuel Rodriguez," Carlos said. "You should go talk to her!"

Gabriela smiled and and stood up, only to see another girl walk up to Juan Manuel. They talked for a minute before going to dance.

"Uh-oh"

"Who is that"

"The most popular girl in town Eniela de la Cruz"

"I'm sorry but i can't give you the crown"

"Actually who's gonna compete against me, Weird goth girl book boy!"

Eniela and her friends laughed 

Socorro said "Hey i'm compete"

"Uh-oh"

"Socorro"

"Ha! that sounds like a stupid old lady's name"

Socorro blows a raspberry at Eniela.

"May the better girl win."

Eniela snapped her fingers and they retreat.

"Bye.....she's going down"

\-----

I was dancing with a little girl.

"Okay this is it"

The crowd clapped expect for my friend's bratty older sisters.

\-----

Meanwhile Eniela was standing on stage, singing a song off-key.

"Always means forever," she sung. "Alwaaaaaaaaaaaays! Forever..."

The crowd cheered and clapped for her.

"Eniela pulled ahead!"

"Try and top that!" Eniela challenged, handing Socorro the microphone.

Gabriela and Socorro running on stage. "Isabela! Give us the crowd pleasing, mexican horror song you got!" A song started playing on the karaoke machine. "Excellent." 

Gabriela and Socorro sung "soy un feliz feliz xolo feliz feliz xolo soy un feliz feliz xolo feliz feliz xolo"

The crowd went wild, cheering Gabriela and Socorro on.

Gabriela smiled anyway, looking at the crowd. She spotted Juan Manuel, who was in the back, laughing. "That was for you, Juan Manuel!"

Eniela glared jealously from the crowd.

"Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute," Isabel said. The music became soft and slow. "damas caballeros, now's the time."

Boys and girls got together in pairs, slow-dancing to the music. 

\------

I went home after i sing the birthday song, cut the cake and danced with my friend's father.

Just then, Eniela walked out of the bathroom, seething.

"Socorro!"

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Socorro was doing the worm.

"One more song!" Isabel announced. "Then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown!"

Socorro said "Winiela"

"Ugh it's Eniela! not W-winiela"

\-----

"Let the voting for the party crown winner begin!" Isabela announced in the dance room.

"Good luck, Socorro," Eniela sneered.

"Applaud to vote for Socorro!" Isabela said. The entire room clapped and cheered. "Pretty good." Socorro smiled. "And the next contestant, Eniela!"

Only a few people clapped this time. Eniela glared at them and everyone else clapped nervously. 

"Uh oh, we have a tie"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we... we have a winner. The winner of the contest, Eniela de la Cruz."

Isabela set the crown on her head.

"And now to claim my other prize," Eniela smirked and walked over to Juan Manuel, but he glared at her.

"What are you talking about?!" He snapped, shocking both Eniela and Gabriela, who was listening in. "I'm not your prize. I'm my own person! Honestly, I liked Socorro's dancing better."

Eniela's eyes widened and Socorro smiled. The mean girl growled and stomped off. She announced an after party at her parents' yacht.


End file.
